Next-generation communication systems should maximize a transmission rate of the entire system and satisfy various demands of users where channel environment is continuously evolving. To this end, a channel code should have strong error correction. Accordingly, a performance standard required for channel codes has increased.
In 1962, the Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code proposed by Gallager was demonstrated to have excellent performance similar to the Shannon's channel capacity limit through repeated decoding. However, there is a problem in that, in the case of the binary LDPC code, the length N of codes is sufficiently long in order to obtain the performance similar to the Shannon's channel capacity limit. It has been known that, when the LDPC code is designed on a non-binary finite field, the LDPC code can obtain the performance similar to the channel capacity even in a relatively short length and has an excellent performance as compared with the binary LDPC code in terms of the length of a codeword considered in an actual communication system. Further, since it has been known that the non-binary LDPC code can obtain a better performance as compared with a general binary LDPC encoding scheme even in a multiple antenna system, the non-binary LDPC code could be suitable for the next-generation communication system.
A general non-binary encoding scheme is configured to properly map one non-binary code to a signal constellation to maximize the performance. However, since a process of decoding a symbol on a non-binary finite field is more complicated than a binary code, the complexity is generally disadvantageous. Thus, in order to commercialize the non-binary LDPC code, decoding complexity should be improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.